Something Bad
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Five witches are called upon to become part of the company by none other than Gandalf the Grey. Thorin allows them to come with them. But what are the five witches hiding? Multiple Pairings in this story. Book 1 of Witches of Middle Earth


Something Bad

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Five witches are called upon to become part of the company by none other than Gandalf the Grey. Thorin allows them to come with them. But what are the five witches hiding? Multiple Pairings in this story. Book 1 of Witches of Middle Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit, but I do own Amaya the Yellow, Kaida The Green, Morgana The Blue, Isaura The Red, and Celeste The White.

Authoress Note: This is a rewrite for Witches Rune. I decided to give it a new name in hopes that it will keep me writing a bit longer. I hope that you guys will enjoy this whole new fic about the witches that I kind of had started writing in Witches Rune. I had to do my research for this one so I hope that you guys will enjoy it. Without further ado the Prologue

**Prologue**

A small figure walked down the streets of Bree. The figure was drenched from head to toe due to the heavy rain that was falling to the ground in cascades of prickly cold daggers. The person held a small staff in their hand and their height was small and slender which made anyone think that this person could be very well a teenager. They stopped and looked up at the swinging sign that said The Prancing Pony. They shook their head lightly before going inside of the building. They push back the red hood some so they could see. Their eyes wandered around the room looking over the various people that were inside the bar.

Soon their eyes landed on an old man dressed in all grey. The very man that they were looking for. The person strode towards them carefully avoiding those who were walking around drunkenly and trying to stay upright on their feet. The person finally reached the old man and put their small red guarded hand onto his grey clothed arm.

The old man turned his head and looked down at the person who was dressed in a dark red cloak hiding their features except for their amber colored eyes. His features softened when he saw who it was. "I'm glad you could come." He said to them, being at ease with them.

The person looked up at him and slowly crossed their arms over their red cloak. "This is not the wisest place to call for a meeting Gandalf." The person said, their voice coming out in a pitch that revealed that indeed they were female. She sounded uncomfortable being there at the edge of the Shire. The woman slowly pushed her hood back revealing her red hair. She looked up at him locking her eyes with his blue ones. "You know that this is not a smart idea for me to be here." She shook her head softly trying to figure out why he wanted her there. Usually it was the woods near the Misty Mountains where they would have their meetups at her home.

Gandalf pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her.

The woman looked at him with a look of confusion on her face and then slowly read the message. It wasn't just any kind of message, it was a message for someone's head and she could tell by the writing that it was from an orc leader that they thought was dead due to the battle in Moria. Her eyes shot up to the grey wizard. Worry was written across her face. Why was he showing heer this? It then suddenly dawned on her of why he was showing her, it was showing her that the evilest Orc that had ever lived was still very much alive, still very much of a threat and was still defiling people. "Who's head?" She questioned as she handed back the message back to him.

"Thorin Oakenshild." He said solemnly. "Isaura you know what this means."

Isaura nodded her head slowly swallowing the lump in her throat. "It means that someone wants him dead and they are looking towards the Lonely Mountain. Gandalf, I know what you're thinking, and it is fatal." She shook her head at the thought. "You want the dragon Smaug destroyed. It is a dangerous task to ask the dwarves of Erebor to reclaim their homeland in such away. It is something that the dwarves will not do. You know that." She said looking up at him.

Gandalf nodded his head. "But that dragon has rested there long enough, you know this Isaura. You know how dangerous dragon fire is. We cannot risk that if our enemy hasn't been destroyed."

Isaura pinched the bridge of her nose. How was she to even explain it to anyone? "So you will seek out Thorin Oakenshiled to advise him to march upon the Mountain regardless if he has a few who would go with him and no army? Smaug had wiped out a lot that day, you know that."

Gandalf put his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, but if the enemy decides to take a chance and use the dragon to his ability…"

Isaura's sigh cut him off. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes in thought, thinking everything over that Gandalf had told her. It was true of what he said, but nothing at that moment would not make the choice any easier. She calmed herself before she overheated herself and cause a huge problem right in the middle of Bree. They didn't need to know that she was a witch and a fire one at that. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Gandalf. "Come to the forest and we will talk then." She told him softly.

Gandalf nodded his head knowing what she was telling him to do. There were four other witches besides her and he needed to persuade them. "I will."

She pulled her hood over her head.

"You're leaving already?" He questioned slightly jovial as he looked at the red witch.

Isaura looked up at him with a small smile. "Yes, I should return home and hopefully talk to the others in the order." She said before turning and slowly walking towards the exit of the Prancing Pony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the Prologue. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I hope to update soon enough. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this. I'm going to try to update this as soon as I can, but I'm not promising anything. Until next time guys.


End file.
